For Better Or For Worse
by lalapine
Summary: An assignment that puts Amanda in jeopardy makes Lee regret an avoided conversation


Title: For Better Or For Worse  
Author: Tammy M. Parnell  
Email: LaLapine@aol.com  
Disclaimer: SMK & its characters belong to Warner Bros, Shoot the Moon Prods, KJ, BB, et al; no infringement is intended.  
  
Summary: An assignment that puts Amanda in jeopardy makes Lee regret an avoided conversation.  
Setting: 4th Season  
  
  
For Better Or For Worse  
by Tammy M. Parnell  


  
  


Happy anniversary, Lee Stetson said sweetly to his bride of eight months as he sat down beside her, wine glasses in hand. He and Amanda King were secretly celebrating as they did every month. Secretly, because no one knew of their marriage due to their rather dangerous jobs with International Federal Film, an Agency cover for the U.S. government.  
  
Happy anniversary, Sweetheart, Amanda replied smiling at her handsome husband and partner. They were seated together at their D.C. apartment toasting to the special day. After a warm embrace, Amanda sighed.  
  
You okay? Lee inquired. His wife had seemed unusually quiet that day at work. His wife. Lee still couldn't believe it.  
  
Oh, I'm fine. It's just... we've been married eight months already, and... well, it's so hard not to tell anyone.  
  
I know.  
  
I mean, Mother knows I'm coming over to see you and she hints around and everything.  
  
Look, Amanda. We'll tell her. And everyone else, too, for that matter. We just need to make sure it's safe.  
  
But what difference does it make, Lee? What's going to change? I mean, we didn't tell them at first because you barely knew my family. But now, the boys and Mother all love you, and it just seems to me that there's no point anymore.  
  
No point in what?  
  
In keeping it a secret.  
  
This time it was Lee who sighed. Amanda, it's just not a good time right now.  
  
It's never a good time.  
  
I know, but... Look, let's just forget about this for now, okay? Why don't we go out to dinner and have fun? We can talk tomorrow.  
  
Every time you say that, tomorrow never comes.  
  
I promise, Amanda. First thing. Okay? Lee leaned over to kiss his wife and she smiled, resigned to his charm.  
  
Okay, okay. But this is really important, Lee. We need to talk about it.  
  
And we will. But for now, I don't know about you, but I'm hungry. Francine was telling me about this place that just opened up downtown a couple weeks ago. Some kind of a club or something.  
  
Oh, yeah. Where the old museum used to be. It was in the paper the other day.  
  
I heard the city wasn't giving the museum enough funds to stay open so some guy from New York bought it out.  
  
Jamie's really upset about it, Amanda rose as she spoke of her sons. Phillip's class went there last year when they were studying the Egyptians, and Jamie was looking forward to going this year, but the museum closed down before the field trip.  
  
Well, speaking of New York, Lee said, helping Amanda with her coat. We can take the boys up there some weekend and they can see all the mummies and all that gross stuff they like.  
  
They'd love that. Maybe we can take them to a show, too.  
  
Sure. We'll make a day of it. But first, Lee said, opening the apartment door to leave, Dinner. I just hope none of those mummies got mixed up in the food.  
  
Amanda slugged him playfully in the stomach. Oh, Lee.  
  
***  
  
No, no. This won't work. Look, Richard, we're opening in an hour. I don't have time for screw-ups.  
  
I'm sorry, David. But it's hard to get good pictures when the person doesn't know you're taking them.  
  
All right. I understand that. But you can't even see her face in this one.  
  
I'll do better next time. It would be easier if she were by herself.  
  
She will be soon enough. Just like the others. For now, just go and try to get some decent pictures. They've got to be here next week, before we recruit her.  
  
They will be. Don't worry.  
  
It's you who's going to worry. God will see to it that everyone gets just what they deserve.  
  
***  
  
Three agents in the past week, Section Chief William Melrose spoke angrily to the agents in his office the next day. We don't know where they are or who took them. They're all women and all working on totally different cases.  
  
Lee looked worriedly at Amanda and their co-worker, Francine Desmond. No notes or phone calls or anything? he asked.  
  
  
  
Think we need extra security?  
  
Francine began to protest, but Billy stopped her with a wave of his hand. I submitted a request for security for all our female agents to Dr. Smyth. He refused.  
  
Lee couldn't understand why Smyth would want to jeopardize losing more agents.  
  
He said that the government cut our budget and he couldn't afford it.  
  
That's ridiculous, Lee said, rising. How much is a life worth to him?   
  
I know, Lee. Just cool down. I'm requesting that until we find out what's going on, all female agents be in the company of another agent. Billy turned to Amanda. I want you to work with Lee on all your assignments for now. No more solo cases.  
  
Yes, Sir, Amanda replied a bit nervously.  
  
Francine said disbelievingly. As agents we're trained to handle these kind of situations. I'm not going to hide behind one of your male agents. I can take care of myself.  
  
I'm sure that's what the others said before they disappeared. Now, look, Francine. You're one of my best agents. I want you to partner up with someone for the time being.  
  
Francine merely rolled her eyes, annoyed at Billy's orders.  
  
Why don't you work with us, Francine? Amanda offered.  
  
No, thanks. Look, if that's all, Billy, I've got a lunch date.  
  
Be careful, Francine. You may think you're invincible, but you're not.  
  
Lee turned to Billy after Francine had gone. So no one has actually seen the women being abducted?  
  
Billy shook his head. We're still trying to find that out. So far, no luck.  
  
What about the last places they were seen? Amanda inquired.  
  
The last place they were each seen, Billy began as he looked at the door through which Francine had just gone. Was the Agency.  
  
***  
  
The phone was ringing when Francine opened her apartment door late that night. She set her coat and purse on the couch as she reached for the receiver.  
  
  
  
Where have you been?  
  
Francine recognized the voice and was annoyed. Lee Stetson, what business is that of yours?  
  
I was worried about you, Francine. We haven't heard from you all day.  
  
I'm a big girl, Lee. And anyway, I told you I'd be gone.  
  
  
  
Why are you so paranoid all of a sudden? You should be worried about Amanda, not me. I can take care of myself.  
  
Amanda's safely at home with her family.  
  
And I am safely at home with my bottle of wine, she mimicked. Honestly, Lee. There's no reason to worry.  
  
No reason? Francine, three agents have already disappeared. I don't want you to be next on that list.  
  
And what if it's just a coincidence that they're all women? You could be a target, too.  
  
Come on, Francine.  
  
Fine, Lee. Have it your way. But I'm perfectly safe. I just got back from dinner at that new club downtown.  
  
The Pearly Gates?  
  
Great name, isn't it? I like the place, though.  
  
You're not the only one. It was packed last night.  
  
Oh? You and Amanda have fun?  
  
What makes you think I was with Amanda?  
  
You're always with Amanda.  
  
Lee decided he had better change the subject before it got too tricky. So, you're at home for the night then?  
  
Yes, Sir.  
  
Lee ignored the sarcasm in her remark. And I'll see you at work tomorrow morning?  
  
Bright and early. Geez, Lee. I don't see how Amanda puts up with you.  
  
Goodbye, Francine.  
  
Bye, Lee, she answered sweetly, a knowing smirk on her face.  
  
***  
  
Diana Jensen, I presume.  
  
An attractive blond woman whose hands were tightly bound was led through a dark tunnel and brought to stand before a short, bearded man in long robes. The room was musty, and large covered objects were here and there. The strange man stood before a velvet chair; an eerie fire behind it was the only source of light.  
  
Diana peered through the shadows at the man's dark face as she spoke angrily. Who are you and why am I here? she demanded, trying to free her hands of the ropes. Another man, also dressed strangely, prevented her escape.  
  
That's a very good question, Diana. And you shall soon see the answer. David motioned to the other man. Put her with the others, Richard. He turned back to his captive. Don't worry. You won't be kept in the dark much longer. He laughed loudly at his little joke, before he continued. In the beginning, there is always darkness. But there will soon be light.  
  
***  
  
What's wrong, Billy? Lee asked worriedly as he and Amanda answered Billy's summons to his office the next morning. Dr. Smyth was already standing in front of the desk, smoke rising from his cigar.  
  
Billy sighed. We think they've got Agent Jensen.  
  
  
  
Billy shrugged his shoulders. Nobody knows anything. Just like before. Mrs. Marsten saw her leave IFF at six last night. No one we know of has seen her since.  
  
Lee sat down hard in one of the chairs and glanced worriedly at his partner. He turned his attention angrily to Dr. Smyth. How many more agents do we have to lose before you do anything about it?  
  
Smyth puffed casually on his cigar. Patience, Scarecrow. We'll do what we can.  
  
And what is that?  
  
You and your partner here are going to be working on this case. Mrs. King will be the bait. We'll wait for the cat to come and pounce.  
  
Lee wasn't about to put Amanda in danger. No way, Smyth. Find yourself another guinea pig.  
  
Scarecrow, I have made my decision.  
  
Your decision should be to get these women some protection!  
  
Are you trying to tell me how to run my business?  
  
Before Lee could respond, Billy interrupted. Scarecrow... Look, Dr. Smyth, we can't exactly use any one person as the bait when we have no idea what the kidnapper wants or where he operates. Right now, everyone is at risk, and I'm with Lee that we need to beef up security around here.  
  
Amanda turned her attention to Francine as she opened the door. The men simply stared at each other. Uh, oh. Francine sensed trouble.  
  
Diana's missing, Amanda explained quietly.  
  
Diana Jensen? When?  
  
Billy answered her question. Sometime last night, we think.  
  
But that's impossible, Francine said as she approached the desk. I was with her last night. All eyes turned to her in interest.  
  
Billy asked.  
  
We had dinner together.  
  
Did she go home at the same time you did? Lee asked.  
  
Uh, no. She wanted to stay and have another drink. I-- well, she was with her date, so I didn't think...  
  
Where did you last see her, Francine? Billy asked quickly.  
  
We double dated at that new club, The Pearly Gates.  
  
Smyth commented. Now, Scarecrow, we know where to place the bait. Lee looked uncomfortable as all eyes turned to Amanda, sitting nervously near Lee. Tonight, we will have our man.  
  
***  
  
I don't like this, Amanda, Lee said as he parked his silver corvette in front of the club. Why did Smyth have to pick you?  
  
It had to be someone, Lee. Don't worry, okay? I'm with you. Nothing's going to happen. She put a comforting hand on his shoulder, and he returned her smile.  
  
I love you, he said softly to her.  
  
Amanda nodded but avoided his eyes. Lee realized why and felt guilty.  
  
We haven't talked have we? he asked reluctantly.  
  
she sighed, removing her hand.  
  
Lee took a deep breath. We will, Amanda.  
  
I know. Tomorrow, right? She got out of the car and headed for the club's entrance. Lee quickly followed.  
  
I'm sorry. I've had so much on my mind, I just forgot about it.  
  
Maybe that's the problem, Lee. She turned to face him. You always forget, or you're too busy, or--  
  
  
  
When do we have time, Lee? She lowered her voice. We've been married eight months already, and every time I bring up that we should tell someone, you change the subject. It's like you're ashamed of me or something.  
  
Lee's face fell, only now understanding how avoiding the subject was hurting his wife. He shook his head.   
  
Amanda wrung her hands and spoke as if to herself. I mean, I know you used to be this great lady's man and everything and you're the famous Scarecrow and maybe some housewife from Arlington just wouldn't be good for your reputation, and... She let her words trail off as she felt Lee's strong hand on her shoulder.  
  
That's not it at all. He was at a loss for words.  
  
Then what is? She looked up at him with hurt and questioning eyes.  
  
Before Lee could answer, a familiar voice approached them.  
  
Lee, Amanda...   
  
They looked up to see Francine. Hi. I, uh, wanted to be in on the action tonight.  
  
Lee glanced at his wife, knowing that they'd have to continue their conversation later. Smyth didn't tell you to come, did he? he asked Francine.  
  
Not exactly. But I figured that with another agent here, there'd be more chance of something going down.  
  
My thoughts exactly, Billy said from behind them. Shall we?  
  
***  
  
What do you mean she's with three other agents? David rose angrily from his velvet chair. How could they have found out?  
  
A coincidence? Richard suggested lamely.  
  
Coincidence nothing. Something must have gone wrong last night. David paced in front of the fire. You're sure Jensen was alone when you took her?  
  
I'm positive. She was with some guy earlier, but he was no agent. I made sure of it.  
  
Was she with anyone else?   
  
Richard paused guiltily before responding. Well, earlier, much earlier, she was with Desmond.  
  
David through his hands up in the air and looked upward. Why, God, tell me why do I put up this? He turned back to his assistant. Richard, we are supposed to have no links to us. If someone in the Agency community knows where she was last they'll get suspicious. In fact, they already are. Now how are you going to fix this?  
  
Well, we could just play along and pretend we don't know what's going on.  
  
Whose side are you on anyway? If they stick around we won't be able to continue our plans. God is not going to like a delay. Tomorrow night you're supposed to recruit Desmond, and a few days later the King woman. But they're here now. And they're suspicious.  
  
So, we tak--, uh recruit them tonight?  
  
Yes. I knew there was some reason why I put up with you. We can keep them downstairs until we're ready for them.  
  
What about the men?  
  
Well, we can't let them get away. We'll have to put them in the basement, too, and dispose of them later. But we need Desmond right away so the others will know what happens when you don't follow in God's path. David sat back down in his chair. She'll be our first sacrifice.  
  
***  
  
Three hours later, Billy, Lee, Amanda, and Francine were still sitting at their table, no sign of trouble. Lee yawned noticeably.  
  
I know, Scarecrow, Billy said, glancing at his watch. This isn't getting us anywhere.  
  
Maybe you two should leave Amanda and me alone, Francine suggested. They didn't take Diana until after I left.  
  
Amanda began, avoiding Lee's eyes. Maybe you should all go and just leave me. You said Diana was completely alone, Francine.  
  
Lee objected. That's too risky.  
  
What difference does it make, Lee? Either I stay or Francine stays. We're both agents now, and Dr. Smyth wanted me.  
  
That's cause he thinks you're more expendable.  
  
So I am? Francine inquired.  
  
Of course not, Lee tried to explain. I just...  
  
Billy saved Lee from his lack of words. Why don't we just call it a night? We'll come back tomorrow and if nothing happens, then we'll decide who stays. Right now, I'm beat.  
  
Good idea, Lee commented, looking at Amanda. She said nothing.  
  
As they left the club, Francine stumbled out the door.  
  
You okay? Lee asked, helping to support her.  
  
I don't know... she said, confused. Lee looked at the others and saw Billy doubled over against the wall.  
  
Lee tried to help him, too. Then he vaguely saw Amanda lean heavily on the wall before he, too, passed out.  
  
***  
  
Amanda slowly opened her eyes. It was cold and dark, but she could make out figures lying nearby. She heard a slight moan next to her.  
  
Mr. Melrose? she asked into the darkness.  
  
Yeah. Ooh. Billy held his hand to his forehead. You okay?  
  
I think I have your headache.  
  
You're not the only one. They heard Lee's voice echo to them. Slowly he stood and made his way towards them. Francine followed, holding her right arm close.  
  
They must have drugged us, she said as she sat down next to Billy.  
  
Sure feels that way, Lee commented. What happened to your arm?  
  
I don't know, but it hurts like hell.  
  
All right, Billy said. We need to figure out where we are. Any ideas?  
  
It feels like someone's basement, Francine remarked.  
  
Too big, Amanda observed, rising.  
  
She's right, Lee said. Maybe we should go exploring.  
  
Go right ahead, Francine said, rubbing her arm with a grimace.  
  
We need to stick together, Billy said. And there's nothing in this spot that's going to help us get out of here. I'm sure that door over there is locked. So I agree with Lee. Billy removed his necktie and handed it to Francine. Think you can make this into a sling? He helped her secure her arm and they stood.   
  
Where's Amanda? Lee asked, peering into the darkness.  
  
I think I know where we are, a familiar voice said from across the room. The three agents hurried toward Amanda. See this? she said, pointing to faint markings on the wall. Their eyes had begun to adjust to the dark and they could vaguely make out some type of writing.  
  
Francine asked.  
  
They're hieroglyphics, Amanda replied.  
  
Billy repeated. Are you sure? Amanda nodded.  
  
What good's that going to do us? Francine was irritated from her sore arm.  
  
The museum, Lee said, understanding the connection.  
  
Will you stop talking in code and tell me what's going on?  
  
Francine, we just did. We're in the museum.  
  
What museum?  
  
The one that used to be here? Billy asked, beginning to understand.  
  
That's right, Amanda replied. The Pearly Gates used to be a museum. There were all kinds of Egyptian displays. Phillip told me all about it. This must be the basement.  
  
Now what? Francine wanted to know. I don't suppose you can read hieroglyphics? she remarked sarcastically. Lee smiled; he knew what was coming.  
  
As a matter of fact, Francine, Amanda said. Phillip had to learn some of these symbols as part of his homework. I helped him.  
  
Do you know what this says? Billy asked.  
  
Francine replied. Billy, we're trying to find a way out of here, not take a history lesson.  
  
Amanda ignored her comment. Something about an opening. Maybe a door or a window.  
  
A door? The only door is right here and it's locked. Francine said, trying the knob.   
  
What about the rest of it? Billy asked.  
  
Amanda shook her head. Phillip only learned some basics.  
  
Which way? Lee directed his question to his wife, knowing she had a talent for choosing the right way in such times.  
  
she said, looking around. There doesn't seem to be as much space over there, so why don't we go this way? The others agreed, having nothing else to go on.  
  
As they followed Amanda through the cave-like room, they noticed old furniture and displays half-covered in old sheets.  
  
This place gives me the creeps, Francine remarked as they passed by a headless mummy.  
  
Wait a minute, Amanda stopped them to study another drawing. She nodded. This way.  
  
After a few minutes they found an end to their path. A wall blocked their way.  
  
Now what? Francine asked. I thought you said this was the way.  
  
It is, Amanda replied, feeling along the walls. You see, Phillip learned what some of the words he would find at the museum would mean. That last symbol had the word opening' again, but there was also another word,   
  
You think there's a secret door? Lee asked.  
  
I'm sure of it. Phillip told me about something like that. That's one of the things Jamie was so upset about missing.  
  
How do we find it? asked Billy, looking around.  
  
I think I just did, Lee said, looking up. The others followed his glance to a tiny circular shape high on the wall. Pretty small.  
  
I can't make it, Francine said, feeling her arm.  
  
Neither can I, Billy remarked, knowing he wouldn't fit. You can't either, Scarecrow. They all looked to Amanda.   
  
Then I guess I'm elected, she said, looking nervously at the passage.  
  
You don't have to... Lee began.  
  
What do mean she doesn't have to? Francine questioned irritably. We have to get out of here, don't we?  
  
Can you do it, Amanda? Billy asked.  
  
Amanda knew she was expected to climb out and find help, but no one knew what was on the other side. No one knew what had happened to those other agents. It was dangerous, but she had to do it.  
  
Yes, Sir, she replied, taking a deep breath. I can do it.  
  
She walked over to the side of the cave. She would need help getting to the dark passage. She felt rather than saw Lee watching her. She would never admit it to all of them, but she was scared. And she felt bad about her last conversation with Lee. She turned to face him.  
  
I'm sorry, she whispered to him. It wouldn't matter if Billy and Francine heard that much. After all, they could probably tell that something hadn't been quite right between Lee and Amanda that night.  
  
Lee looked proudly at his partner. he said, drawing her into his arms for an encouraging hug. He was worried about her. Could she handle whatever she found? Suddenly he didn't care who was listening.  
  
I love you, he said to her, knowing full well that at his words Francine's mouth hung open and Billy smiled.   
  
Amanda looked into his eyes. An indescribable feeling surged through her. I love you, too. She smiled. Lee nodded encouragement. He helped her reach the passage, and she disappeared through the hole.  
  
***  
  
Now my friends, David preached to four women, bound and gagged. You are probably wondering why you are here. He paced in front of the unusually large fire, bright lights surrounding him. Well, I'll tell you why. I am a messenger from God.  
  
Diana and fellow agent, Nicole Ballard, exchanged knowing looks and rolled their eyes. But they nervously saw the photos surrounding the room. Some pictures were of them, but most were of were an agent who had not yet joined them. Do they have Francine, too? Diana wondered worriedly.  
  
God has sent me here, David continued, to help others see the light. He isn't pleased with the way this country is running. Part of the problem is you women. He paused in his pacing to look directly at the agents sitting on the floor before him. The Bible curses women. Why, it was Eve who ended paradise. And now all of you are helping to contribute to the ruin of this great nation. I am here to stop it.  
  
Amanda had surfaced through a hole in the floor right behind the fireplace. She now peered around to let the agents know she was there to help. But what could she do?  
  
David seated himself in his chair, oblivious to his unexpected guest. God has asked me to speak with all of you to help you understand the error of your ways. You will remain here until you can learn God's wishes. He turned to Richard who was standing beside him. Bring her in. Richard nodded and left the room. David turned to the women.  
  
As is traditional, a sacrifice must be made to let God see that we will obey him.  
Amanda ducked as David turned toward the fire, picking up a poker. One of your kind will be cleansed through this process and be a symbol for all of you...  
  
As David rambled on, Richard had unlocked the basement door. he called. He could see no one. He used his key to unlock the power box and flick on the basement lights. Billy, Lee, and Francine were quick to show themselves-- they didn't want the man to think that they knew about the passage.  
  
Where were you? Richard demanded when they came into view.  
  
Enjoying the scenery, Lee remarked.  
  
Richard raised his shotgun towards Lee. That's enough from you, wiseguy. Hey, wait a minute. Where's the other dame?  
  
The agents glanced at each other, but Francine quickly covered. She's looking at the artifacts. She mastered in history in college, you know.  
  
Is that so?  
  
The others nodded gravely. Lee lowered his voice, as if confidentially. She thinks they're worth a fortune.  
  
  
  
Yeah. As a matter of fact, I think she said something about a lost treasure.  
  
Billy added solemnly.  
  
Priceless-- you're pulling my leg.   
  
Lee merely shrugged his shoulders.  
  
Richard raised his shotgun again, aware that he was wasting time. I'll be back for that, then. Me and that lady, we'll have a nice long talk. But right now, David wants you, so move it. The gun was pointed at Francine, and there was nothing they could do. Lee nodded to her to go and prayed that Amanda was having some luck.  
  
Come on, Richard motioned to the door. No funny business or she gets it. As he was about to shut the door behind them, he remembered the lights. He reached over to turn them off and locked the power box. And flicking on his little flashlight, he headed upstairs.  
  
What Richard didn't realize, was that he had accidentally turned off the power to the whole building. The Pearly Gates had closed over an hour ago, but David had had lights on on his level for the special occasion of the sacrifice. Now he cursed under his breath, knowing what must have happened. That idiot!  
  
Amanda took advantage of her captive's partial blindness. In the confusion he had set the poker aside, calling for Richard. She grabbed it now and snuck up behind him as Francine approached at the man's side.   
  
You fool! David yelled. We need lights. God said let there be light.  
  
I'm sorry, but--  
  
No buts! I'm tired of your excuses. Maybe you should be next in line for the fire.  
  
No, no. David, there's--  
  
I'm talking to you, you-- before David could finish his next insult, he crashed to floor in a daze. Amanda had hit her target, and in Richard's confusion, he had forgotten about his gun. Francine took advantage of this and grabbed it with her good hand, pointing it at Richard.  
  
This is the end of the line, pal, she said. She turned to Amanda. Untie them and get Billy and Lee. I'll call for backup.   
  
Amanda nodded in relief as she untied her fellow agents. She had done it. She smiled to herself as Richard mumbled something about lost treasure. Who cared what he was talking about; she was still breathing, and Lee was out of harm's way.  
  
That's funny, she thought to herself as she headed to the basement. I wonder if that's how Lee always feels about me...  
  
***  
  
Later that morning, Amanda took a deep breath before turning the knob to Lee's apartment. They hadn't had a chance to be alone since that crazy night and they had agreed to meet here. Amanda was nervous.  
  
Lee said, rising from the couch.  
  
I thought you might be asleep, she said as she hung up her coat.  
  
I was waiting for you. Come on.  
  
They sat quietly next to each other on the couch, as Amanda studied her hands. She looked up and saw that Lee's green eyes were intently upon her.  
  
You're beautiful, he said as he stroked her soft brown hair. She smiled. Lee continued. And you're brave and caring and kind. And I love you. For more reasons than I can tell you.  
  
Oh, Lee... There were tears in her eyes at Lee's tender words. I'm so sorry the way I acted. You're right, it's too dangerous.  
  
he leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the cheek. I shouldn't have kept avoiding the subject, Amanda. I had no idea it bothered you so much. I love you, you know that? I could never, ever be ashamed of you. I'm proud that you're my wife. And you think it's not hard for me to not tell anyone? Of course I want to tell people, but... Lee's voice trailed off here, not sure how to explain himself.  
  
But what, Sweetheart? Amanda asked as she touched him lightly on the face.  
  
Lee paused before responding. My parents worked for the government, you know.  
  
I know.  
  
Well, they were killed when I was just a little boy. Amanda, I know what it's like to lose a parent when you're young, and I would never want to put your boys through that. And... what would I do if I ever lost you?  
  
Oh, Lee. I'm not going anywhere. We're not your parents and the boys aren't you. Phillip and Jamie are much older than you were. And besides, the situation is completely different.  
  
The possibility is still there.  
  
I know. But we're married, Lee. I love you. And nothing's going to change that. I've been working for the Agency for almost five years, now. I'm fine. My family's fine. And I've gotten a lot better at what I do.  
  
Lee smiled. I saw that firsthand tonight. You were great.  
  
Francine helped.  
  
Oh, come on. Even she complimented you earlier.  
  
Yeah. It was kind of nice.  
  
You should have seen her face, Amanda. After you crawled through that hole, she didn't say a thing for a solid ten minutes. Then she started after me about how I shouldn't use you like that. The two friends grinned.  
  
If she only knew... Amanda wondered aloud.  
  
She will, Lee said decisively. Amanda was right. They weren't his parents.  
  
  
  
Lee got down on one knee and looked into his wife's deep brown eyes. Could they really do this? Lee smiled; of course they could. They could do anything together. He cleared his throat and took his wife's hand in his, caressing her wedding band.   
  
Amanda Stetson, will you marry me-- again? Officially, this time. All that church stuff and flowers and an organ and maids of honor and all that jazz?  
  
You mean it, Lee?  
  
If you'll have me.  
  
For better or worse, to have and to hold, forever.  
  
Is that a yes?  
  
Does this feel like a yes? And with that, Amanda leaned forward to kiss her husband. That lingering kiss held the promise of a neverending future together. A future of both joys and sorrows, but a certain future nonetheless.  
  
  


THE END  



End file.
